


Broken

by NothingSoDivine



Series: NSD Writes Homestuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Because I don't know, Feels, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I don't know what else to put here, I just felt like it, I may relabel this at some point, I'm really bad at summaries, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Timeline What Timeline, WUZZLES!, don't even ask, shitty summary is shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSoDivine/pseuds/NothingSoDivine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat cries over Gamzee. Gamzee goes to kill Karkat. I promise it's not sad, just feelsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. It's irrelevant to anything. I just felt like it, so I did.

You deserve it, don’t you.

Yeah. Yeah, you do.

Your poor, unfortunate moirail, who is the sweetest troll in all of paradox space and wouldn’t even hurt a buzzcreature under normal circumstances, has killed two of your friends in cold indigo blood and is now hatefucking your ex-flush-pitch crush.

And it’s all your fault, because you are a horrible moirail, and you deserve it for the exact same reason.

You thump your head back down on your knees as the tears start flowing faster. At this rate, your human sleep slat ( _concupiscent platform,_ as Strider once jokingly dubbed it) is going to be soaked. You’re pretty sure every troll on the meteor can smell the fact that you’re bawling your eyes out, and you hate that.

You curl up into a little ball and bury your face in a pillow.

* * *

 

There he is _there he is_ he smells like _an enemy kill him_ wait, no he _this is his fault, he’s the reason you’re like this_ no it isn’t _did he ever help you with the voices?_ but it isn’t his fault _he couldn’t fix you_ he was motherfucking trying to though _NOT HARD ENOUGH._

 _Yes, do it_ but he’s _now, while he’s_ your moirail _vulnerable_ vulnerable _yes, vulnerable_ he is vulnerable _yes, so kill him now_ look at him.

He’s not just vulnerable _yes he is yes he is yes he is so KILL HIM RI_ he’s broken.

_No he isn’t._

Yes he is, he’s broken _he’s too late for remorse the damage is done_ damage? _Yes damage, look what he did to you_ did he do that? _Yes, this is his fault_ but he’s my moirail.

 _Not any more_ why not? _Because he broke you, you stupid oaf, he broke you instead of making you better_ and WHAT HAVE I BEEN DOING THIS WHOLE MOTHERFUCKING TIME BUT BREAKING HIM RIGHT BACK?!?

He whips around.

Did I say that out loud? _Yes you did, you fucking idiot, now KILL HIM_

He smells like _an enemy so KILL HI_ tears.

Silence. Miracle of motherfucking miracles.

“Have you been crying, brother?”

They’re getting louder again get OUT _DON’T TRY AND FIX HIM LOOK WHAT HE DID TO YOU_ but if I don’t fix him who else will? _Nobody, don’t you UNDERSTAND you WANT him broken_ what’s he saying? _YOU DON’T CARE_ yes I do, he’s my moirail **_NO HE’S NOT!_**

“Karkat?”

You hold out your arms.

Stop that you’re too loud you’re hurting me _KILL HIM!_ No why would I do that _because you want to_ no I don’t _yes you do_ no  you want to _no_ he’s my moirail _NO HE’S NOT!_ Then why do I pity him so motherfucking much?

“Tell a brother what’s wrong?”

Tell me that. If he’s not my moirail, then why do I pity him like this.

He sobs. He _sobs._

Look at him.

They’re quiet.

He doesn’t move.

“ _Please_?”

A whisper.

Indigo blurring your vision. Tracing down your cheek. Smearing your paint?

Another sob. He turns away.

You lunge forwards, across the whatever-it-is he’s on (bed? someone may have called it that), and wrap your arms around him, clutching him to your chest like you’ll break if you lose him.

 _You came here to kill him,_ the voices remind. They’re angry. Quietly angry.

You tell them to shut up.

He sobs.

<>

**Author's Note:**

> Please point out any typos, Grammar Nazis are my friends :)


End file.
